Where have you been?
by Nev2
Summary: A love triangle between some of our younger Tribe Members. *Please Review*
1. Flashback

Disclaimer: I do not own the Tribe. Please Review on all of my stories.  
  
*~Ved~*  
  
I am sitting at my work station holding her picture. She was my best friend, my only love. I will never forget how I met her.  
  
Flashback  
  
The Technos had just arrived in the city. We found prisons. Most likely left from the Chosen. Well we let all of the prisoners go. But we used some for testing the game. Then I saw her. She was in the line to be taken to the lab. I pulled her out of the line. "What's your name virt?" I tired to be mean, but it was something in her eyes that stopped me. "My name is Patsy." Patsy, what a wonderful name. "Nice to meet you, I'm Ved." I put out my hand for her to shake. She shook my hand. A bolt of electricity ran up my spine. One of my guards came up to me. "Ved, would you like us to put this girl back into the line?" "No! She is coming with me." I took her hand and led her to the hotel base.  
  
When we arrived I took her to see Ram. "So, Patsy, would you like you be a Techno?" "Yes sir. I think you can all do real good for the city." Jay came into the room and stared at Patsy, she stared back. "PATSY?" "JAY?" Jay ran over to her and gave her a hug. Everyone was staring at the two. Patsy pulled away. "Where is Daisy?" I understood now. Jay's dead lover's name was Daisy, she must know him. "She...died." Jay continued to look at the floor. Patsy ran out of the room crying. I ran after her. I found her in her room crying. "Patsy what's wrong?" "Daisy was my babysitter when I was young. Before the virus." I sat there with her in my arms for a while then she fell asleep. I put a blanket over her. Before I closed the door I looked at her. She was so beautiful.  
  
Over the next few days we became really close. I thought her everything from using the computer data base to the stun gun. One day Ram wanted to see her. That was the last time I had seen her.  
  
End of Flashback  
  
I got up from my desk and put down the picture. It had been one month. I should forget about her. But I never got to tell her that I loved her. But I had Cloe now, I think I love her. But I will never forget Patsy. Today Jay and I are supposed to check out this old farm. Boring. I guess I'll go to the Casino for a while. 


	2. Explain

*~Patsy~*  
  
Why can't I forget him?! I am stuck in this farm because of him. He HAD to rescue me from the prison. I HAD to fall in love with him. I can remember the last day I saw him.  
  
Flashback  
  
Ved had just showed me the plans for a new virtual reality game. One of the guards came up to me and said Ram wanted to see me. I told Ved I would be right back. The guard led me into a room where Ram was with Java and Siva. Ram wheeled over to me. "Patsy I have a Proposal for you." "Ram, what do you mean by proposal?" "Just that. Marry me." I didn't know what to say. I never liked Ram, but marriage? No way. "Are you crazy Ram?" "Is that a no?" "Yes, that's a no!" "Then good bye." The next thing I knew I was on the floor. I woke up here, in this farm, a not was on the Laptop on the desk. It read "Don't try to come back, I will kill you. XOXO Ram." I droped the note and fainted.  
  
End of Flashback  
  
I miss Ved so much. I hear voices downstairs. I ran and hid behind the door. Someone opened the door and I jumped on them. "PATSY?" "VED?" 


	3. Pull Apart

*~Patsy~*  
  
I can't believe Ved didn't tell me he had a girlfriend! I looked back. Great! He is coming after me! I ran into my room and sobbed. Ved came in and sat beside me. He started to rub me back a got up. "I can't believe you didn't tell me you were going out with my best friend!" "I'm sorry." Ved sat back down and I sat beside him. "It's alright Ved, I just, I love you." Ved didn't say anything he just leaned over and kissed me. My whole body felt like jelly. The kiss became more passionate. I heard crying at the door we broke apart and I saw Cloe staring at us. "Cloe wait." I got up and ran to her, she didn't run away. "I told Ram to break you two up." Ved jumped up. "WHAT?" I stood in front of Cloe with my hands on her shoulders. "What are you talking about?" "I didn't want you two to be together. He wasn't good enough for you Patsy." Ved walked over to Cloe. "That's not you decision Cloe!" "Ved, please you have to understand." "No I won't you got Ram to take the love of my life away from me!" I stared at him, I was the love of his life? I knew he was mine, but he loves me too? 


	4. Leaving

*~Cloe~*  
  
I can't believe that just happened! I am so stupid, standing there tell them everything. I have to get out of here, Patsy will never forgive me. I don't even want to start to think about Ved. I think he and I both know I was using him to help my tribe, but I did start to like him. Oh god, here comes Salene. She walked over to the door and leaned on the frame. "Cloe, I heard it all. How could you do this to Patsy?" I was furious. "I was using him, I need to get close to him and I couldn't do that with Patsy around! YOU were the one who told me to use him. YOU! So don't go and blame me!" Salene stared at me for the longest time. I was shocked at myself. Years of anger were let out. I shut the door on her face and I fell on my bed. I could hear her crying. "Oh shut up!" I threw a pillow at the door.  
  
*~Patsy~*  
  
"Ved could you go for a minute, please?" Ved was too angry to talk he just stormed out of the room. I felt sorry for Cloe, I need to talk to her. I walked out of my room and saw Salene crying outside of Cloe's room. I ran over to her, helped her up and walked her to her room where Pride took care of her. Then I went back to Cloe's door. "Cloe, can I come in?" I knocked lightly. "Sure! Make your self at home! You always do." That hurt me but I opened the door and walked in. "I am so sorry about all of this stuff about Ved. I know you didn't mean it, and I hope we can still be friend." "No need Patsy, I am leaving the mall. I am going to go live with the Eco's." Cloe put a few things in a bag and left. I ran back to my room and cried. 


	5. 1 year later

1 year later.  
  
*~Patsy~*  
  
I woke up and I saw my charming husband on the floor. I wonder what happened this time. Since I have been pregnant the baby has been kicking him at nigh. I looked at Ved, laying on the floor with a blanket on top of him. I remember the fight with Cloe, but that was in the past. She left the mall and I am happy now. I am with the man of my dreams and we are starting a family together. We have been married for about a year now and I am only 4 months pregnant. Now a bit about the mall. Bray Jr. looks so much like him father, He is 1 and 1/2. Brady is 3 and Salene just had a baby boy with her husband Pride and his name is Dal. How sweet huh? Everything is fantastic. I hope it stays this way.  
  
*~Cloe~*  
  
"Hawk I am going back to the mall." I pleaded. " Is Atel his son?" I ignored Hawk and picked up my baby boy and my tote bag. I kissed Hawk goodbye. "I will be back soon." I stared on the road back. Hawk looked after me and I fell for him. He married me and he took care of me and Atel. After a day of walking I reached the mall. I walked in through the car park. Everyone was eating in the cafe.  
  
*~Amber~*  
  
I was sitting talking to Patsy with baby Bray on my lap. I heard Ebony scream and we all stood up. There was Cloe, and a baby. This is going to cause some trouble. Patsy looked at Ved. He stared at Cloe and then at Patsy. I walked over to Trudy. "How many problems do you think this is going to cause?" She asked me. "I have no idea." On my last trip to the Eco's I saw her there with Hawk her husband.  
  
*~Ved~*  
  
What is Cloe doing back here? And with a kid?! I can't be my kid, can it? I can't just drop everything and go back and take care of Cloe, I have Patsy. I can't believe this. I walked down the stairs. Patsy walked past me and didn't even look at me. I know this is hurting her.  
  
*~Patsy~*  
  
"It's so good to see you Cloe." I gave her a hug and she gave me a dark look. "Who's this little guy?" I tried to be nice, but this was hurting me too much. "His name is Atel." Ved walked behind me. I couldn't look at him. Cloe walked over to Ved. "Aren't you going to say hello to your son?" I stared at her. His son? I stood up straight and pretended it didn't bother me, but I did. 


	6. My son

*~Ved~*  
  
"My son?" Ved stared at the little baby, he looked no more than 3 months old. "Yes." Cloe answer. I looked over at Patsy. She looked so pale and faint, plus she a shaking. "I would like to speak with you please Ved." Jay grabbed me and pulled me into the other room. "What is your problem little brother? You have Patsy!" "What are you talking about? I haven't been with Cloe since Patsy came back." Jay lightened up. "But then how is it your son, that baby looks like it is not even 3 months old." "Then it's not my kid?" "I don't think so."  
  
*~Amber~*  
  
Jay had Ved in the other room. Trudy and Salene were trying to get Patsy to sit down. I took Cloe to the side. "You better give this up Cloe, I know this is not his son." I whispered to her. "You don't know what you are talking about." "I delivered that baby remember? I know exactly how old Atel is. 1 month." "No he is three months." "No he is just a big baby, and either you tell him or I will." I walked away from her and back to Patsy.  
  
*~Jay~*  
  
"Alright Ved you have to confront her." I told Ved. "I will, I can't believe she is doing this." Ved and I left the room. Patsy was still standing like a statue. Everything was silent again. "That is not my kid." Ved said. "Yes it is Ved." Cloe cried. "No it isn't." Amber came out of the crowd. "You tell him now Cloe." "I don't have to!" "Then I will." Amber walked in front of Cloe and started to speak. "This is Hawk's baby. Cloe's husband." Everyone was staring at them. This is too overwhelming.  
  
*~Patsy~*  
  
I snapped out of it and walked over to Cloe. "What kind of sick pleasure do you get from breaking my heart over and over again?!" I yelled. "Nothing personal Patsy, I just wanted to see what you would have done... " Cloe walked over to Ved. " If I said I loved your husband." "Oh shut up!" That was a familiar voice. Everyone turned. Amber froze, Trudy screamed, Lex stared. "BRAY!" Amber ran to Bray and kissed him. Lex ran to Ti-San. Trudy, Dee and Jay greeted everyone else. Bray walked over to Cloe with Amber right behind him. "Go Cloe, you are hurting to many people." "Fine I will go, BYE!" I fell into Ved's embrace.  
  
And most of them lived happily ever after. THE END 


End file.
